fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Past Magic Idea My story is somewhat generational, and which all tie into one another. In the sense that the main character is descended from previous characters or in one case the reborn version of a MC and is also a descendent. I would like to go with the Demon idea. However, in my story Zeref isn't the one who created Demons, they have always "been" like dragons and what not. He was the first human to control them and create them, as well as sealing them into his "book". Though Zeref is irrelevant at this point. Though he would appear in the second part. I do like the idea with the demons going to war with humans, may throw in dragons and phoenixes just for the fun of it. I like the Demon/Human hybrid and most likely go with it, would make for a more interesting story. Tying in the Five Legendary Magicians idea, they could/would be all humans who seek the total destruction of all non-humans. Like the MC, they would be reborn or my have not died in the first place. Now on to the magic. * I like the Oversoul Magic, it reminds me on an old cartoon. I most likely will use it. * The Dragonic Bone Claws reminds me too much of wolverine *Trap Magic....(Anime has messed up my mind), in any case I already have something like that. * The Horming and Repeat magic doesn't interest me really. * Now Void Kirin Cleanser Magic, it really interests me (gives me an excuse to use images I found). I would like to use it for my human/demon hybrid. Could play well into his demonic nature as well as give him/her something to overcome. --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 20:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Can I create a page for demons?Der Kaiser-(Chat) 18:55, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Wizard Saint Application I have finished Liam Verz and asked Zico if he could check it out so I am also hoping you can look him over too BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 01:14, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chatango if u wanna talk BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 02:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Motorboating I see. Well I'm currently taking 'Murican history since 1877, which just so happens to be what I'm good at. I'm also taking an intro to computers class along with Concepts to Biology w/ lab and Public Speaking(Which is good considering that I love to speak, don't know why.) Which reminds me, I need to check Daybreak out, but Dawn could use more love(as if it didn't already.) By the way, I feel awesome from the fact that I'm buddies with an admin! Rotflcopter! GZero (I'll be your knight in Shinning Armor) 08:21, January 19, 2014 (UTC) People have been churning out demons for a while now -- years, really -- so I'd rather not reign on that parade. Though, rules on Curses make sense. Not sure how we could just yet, so I'd say wait for more info. Mashima is being slow on the unveiling of details for curses and such. 22:36:54 Sun Yep, Yep Yeah, I understand. It would be best to wait. Until then, I'll just work on all my other stuff that needs to be fixed. Thanks :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 06:40, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Yo yo yo Per. I was just wondering if I could create my own version of Ice Dragon Slayer along with a Slayer. I'm not sure if clown is still active so I thought I'd ask you. Also I was wondering do you think it is possible to use White Dragon Slayer Magic for healing? If not then I'll just stick with Sky, for the healer of my evil slayers. Reply when able. :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 00:10, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Per. I was hoping you could give some advice if you are not too busy at the moment. I was working on Tsuyo and I noticed that he was rather lacking in areas, namely magic. I was wondering if you had any suggest for such a thing. Also I was hoping you could give me some advice on how to create Magic and Spell because I have the ideas but I just can't describe them well. Plus I feel like I bother you and Phan when I ask for help. Answer when your are able to The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, I do have an some ideas for a magic that Tsuyo could possibly use. The first idea for my magic would be Celestial Grace (天恵の霊肉, Tenkei no Reiniku lit. Heaven's Blessing of the Body and Soul), would be a unique caster magic that would allow the user to utilize the full potential of one's magical energy, such as manifest it in more ways like using it for offensive and supplementary uses, kinda like Energy Magic but more advance seeing as it is hard to go of the little details given in said magic. I also had an Idea for a Magic called Nothing Magic or Mu Magic, which would be sort of like a combination of Light and Dark Magic but in more of Yin-Yang balance as Twilight Magic is really lacking in details. I actually had trouble with this magic because I knew that while combining light and dark would open up new qualities, I was not sure what qualities would be lost due to said combination. My head hurts when I think too much on my dang magics… Why does my brain think?! Any ways, reply when you are able to. The Dawn Angel (talk) 23:35, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Eye infection?! While I am excited to see what you have done, I want you to get some rest. REST! And I just suggested that everyone should try to ease up on you regarding stuff like magic and mokenys. Still can't to see it! I'm off to go watch Kamen Rider a Wizard! :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 15:12, February 1, 2014 (UTC) That's awesome, Per! You're the best! Let me know if you need anything. :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 05:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay Per. You just do it when you have time. Don't let me distract you from your stuff. The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure, Per. I'll help out with this. As for what it could, well I'm thinking that it should focus on scales, like you said. Maybe focus more so on Defense and Endurance, seeing as Drive, while increase all attributes, speed is the main focus. The Dawn Angel (talk) 14:06, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Perchan, I was wondering if I could use Shogun Force Arms for a character that I am making soon? As well as make a unique spell for it? :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:25, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Permission...again Well I'm here to ask permission if I could make "my own version" of Sting Eucliffe? [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 03:48, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again per~ Check what i've done by now: Sting [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 07:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Wizard Saint Application Ah, no worries, Per! Take your time. After all, I still need another administrator to look at her in order for her to be a fully ordinated member, so I don't really desperately need this review yet. I hope you feel better soon, though! [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 16:30, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Incubator Magic Helloo~. When you have a chance, could you look at my Incubator Magic. It's in my Sandbox and there's a link on my profile. Ok....then. Bye!Legendarybluescarf (talk) 21:10, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I thought you guys held a poll? 00:56:19 Wed What dya mean with itacilize? :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 16:03, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Oh thank you~ [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 03:38, January 23, 2014 (UTC) For the canon to fanon question. How can anyone fanonize a character they've seen so little of? Too early, we know little about them. As for the the featured article, I'm not sure, to be honest. If y'all decide on Fyodor, it's fine with me. 04:19:32 Thu Hey Per, can you please delete the following pages: Raven Alexandria and Raven Alexandria/Alexander Vesta. Also could you please provide me with the translation for Alexander Mithra. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 14:41, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Permission.. About some magics Ok... since i'm pretty new here, i screwed up some things, like this ones, and for this i apologize D: I created 2 Lost Magics and my version of the Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, and so i'm here to see what i must do since i didn't ask permission first D: - 01/23/2014 LegendDarkDragon96 Subject: Manito Doufu Hello, galbadiaprjt here! I'll need some guidelines on how to create a 13-year old mage. Apparantly, I was banned by Zicoihno due to many misunderstandings. Additionally, the aforementioned admin deleted the page of the character. So, I'm starting again from scratch and I would like some step-by-step procedure into creating a pre-teen character. Thanks! Galbadiaprjt (talk) 01:05, January 24, 2014 (UTC) The first lost magic is explained in Bat Body Manipulation page, the other two are explained in Jakuzu Kennomura's and Mao Kang's characters ;) - 01/25/2014 LegendDarkDragon96 Thanks ;) and sorry for everything ç_ç -01/27/2014 LegendDarkDragon96 ?? So can we not use curses on characters? I already have two using them and I would hate to have to completly change everything :/ Master Dartz (Talk) 01:17, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hm, well only one is published so far Genma Akahoshi. The other was going to use something similar to Tempesta's Curse but with fire or water, but I'll make her a demon that utilizes a similar magic for now, unless you have a better idea. Master Dartz (Talk) 02:08, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Just let me know what you come up with. :) Master Dartz (Talk) 02:09, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, but thanks a bunch! Though based on two other characters of Xodus I have, I'll probably use the water and fire cloaks for them. SO in saying that, would you happen to have any idea for a more demon lady-esque magic? O.o Master Dartz (Talk) 13:01, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Lol its all good, I'm just playing Skyrim so I got time. If it helps, the character will be using Neliel's appearance so hopefully that'll let you strike something up. lol Master Dartz (Talk) 13:36, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Lost Magic Per, could I make a Lost Magic? It's called Body Manipulation Magic It lets the user can stretch his own limbs and then solidify them in various shapes, such as springs or various others shapes. [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 01:52, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ya Per~ [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 02:00, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Manito Doufu Creation Thanks for tip. I'd like to stick to the pre-teen age for Manito in the attempt to see him grow up. So, I'll just placed in basic powers and abilities while hoping it is plausible for the moderators. Galbadiaprjt (talk) 03:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I added a quote of Damon to Hydra Head if you don't mind. [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 05:41, January 24, 2014 (UTC) My first DS! I noticed that i don't have a DS yet which is weird seeing as i have Phoenix and God Slayers....SO i was thinking i could make one called Firestorm, which is basically a more advanced and destructive version of fire. Now the reason it's so destructive is that on impact the spells split into smaller fireballs and explode kinda like flaming scatter bombs....If thats a no go Aru said i can make another version of his Vermillion DS Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:36, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I'll be a 3rd Gen if thats ok....I don't see it being a natural DS. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Ruby Laser thingy Hey Per. I've been a little busy, so I haven't had much time to answer you. Really all that I was thinking was that they would shoot a laser out of their mouth as their roar, instead of shooting a magic beam from a ruby in their hands like you suggested. I understand that you would need a source of light in order to actually create a laser, but it could be justified as it being the energy of rubies. I also noticed on the Emerald Dragon Slayer page that you suggested that the emeralds could "shock" people like electricity and that sapphires could "splash" water, which honestly seems to make less sense to me than rubies being able to produce lasers, as you can actually make a laser with rubies. That was my two cents on the idea. But really, it doesn't even really matter to me anymore, because I've now decided to just give up on creating a Ruby Dragon Slayer of my own. Since you had messaged me asking about it though, I had decided that I would at least respond with my thoughts. And that is all I have to say, so good day to you. *Tips hat to your general direction.* --SuBash (talk) 03:14, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Just makin' sure Hey Per, Yahoo here. I nominated my character Igoma Somong to be a Wizard Saint. I've gotten approval from both Ash and Aha, but Aha wanted me to ask you if there was anything else besides 2 admin approvals before Igoma can be officially added to the list? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 14:26, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright! Thanks. [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 14:45, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and would you mind adding him to the TWS page plz? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 17:32, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Lost Magic Good day! I wanted to create a Lost Magic called Mental Magic and so, I've completed it. I need you to check on it to see if any changes need to be made. Thanks! Galbadiaprjt (talk) 05:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Questions Hello Perchan. I am planning to create a separated dimension from that of Earth Land where my story will take place. There is any special permission that I need to have or it is free to create, like a country or city? Thank you. Zaregoto (talk) 15:26, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Just wanted to see if you were going to be able to be on the other chat, if not, let me know BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 22:25, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Can't at the moment, on school network, but will u be on later? BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 22:28, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, just wanted to make sure. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 22:31, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Slayer so, if I remember right, I need to ask you for permission to make a Dragon Slayer I want to make the Dragon Slayer for the Dragon Soul group and am planning to use Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (the closest thing I have to another DS is Draco and Huojin Ironside, both Dragons rather than DS) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:55, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again ^^ [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 03:21, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Mental Magic Mental Magic, for this case, is magic. The article explains that is not the same as arcane and divine magic since those magics also perform in a psionic-sense. The article also indicates that Mental Magic is extremely rare since it has two categories: long-study, and genetic. Long study simply indicates an obvious length of time to make Mental Magic to be of any practical use which can only learned from a master. Imagine Master Roshi learning the Kamehameha which took him nearly all of his life to master. Genetic is embedded and much harder to control. It's like you're born to hear everyone's thoughts all at once and not understanding what is going on. You tend to freak out, go into a mental institute, and die a very confused and painful death. For Manito's case, the first Mental Magic spell he knows through genetic means is the understanding of all languages (even those yet to be invented or learned). This doesn't mean he can speak the language...just yet...he can just know and understand it. As for his conjuration of the Flying Horsefish, he is still at its learning stage so, you would expect him to be chasing after the horsefish instead of paying attention to the battle or even expect the horsefish to listen and to obey his commands. With the above statement, I disagree with the notion of making Manito have only one magic instead of the former agreement of two magics. He isn't powerful as presumed to be in comparison (well, the evidence of that has been deleted) to the last creation attempt of Manito Doufu. Galbadiaprjt (talk) 04:14, January 29, 2014 (UTC) A question again Hey Per, I'm not sure if this is really your department, but i'm hoping you can help none the less. I'm wondering how to create a link to the main Fairy Tail wiki. I think I figured it out a while ago, but I seem to be hopeless when it comes to re-discovering things. Think you can help me out? Flame Lizard (talk) 23:01, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Character Hey Per, so I was given permission to make a character of the Lycanthrope Race by someone who wasn't the owner, but I thought it was because I didn't really see the infobox *whoops* and it turns out that the owner said to wait. However, I went ahead and made the character when the non-owner said it was okay. I've already picked out the images and such, and I'm a little too lazy to go back and change everything. So, I was wondering if it was okay if she was some kind of Magical Beast that is able to do everything a Lycanthrope can do. Thanks a bunch Howl1234 (talk) 01:40, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Howl1234 Thanks so much Per! You have no idea how much you saved my butt! CX P.S Since I happened to have already made the character, it's Yvana Crogan Howl1234 (talk) 04:04, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Howl1234 Magical Concepts Hmmm....what if I give you a few concepts and you could see if you could make them into Magic? I have a vague idea, but we have this cold spell over on my side of the world that keeps affecting my electricity so I cant research as much as I would like to. Well here are the ideas, hopefully you can work each into a Magic lol. *1) Rose Otoribashi's Bankai; Something like a musical troupe that can weild different spells and such *2) Renji's New Shikai(?); Just seems like something awesome to use lol *3) Purple Haze/Purple Haze Distortion from Jojo Bizarre's Adventure; just BA *4) Glass/Mirrors; All sorts of possibilities there *5) Donflamingo's Strings from One Piece I had more but I took a nap after work and can't remember, but there's no need to overwhelm you anyway. lol. Well I hope you can use these. And thanks in advance. :) Master Dartz (Talk) 13:40, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Surgery? Fool get some rest! The wiki isn't going anywhere anytime soon lol. But yea....after re-looking at it, it WOULD probably be better as an equipment than a magic. I'll just make a Renji character :p and sweet deal! Any help you can offer is fine by me, if you have any other ideas feel free to swing them my way as well, I'm sure I could use them, given that I'm trying to build up a large cast to play with when I start RPing with people and Sparta and Ken come over. :D Seriously though, take it easy no need to strain your eyes so soon. Master Dartz (Talk) 13:40, February 1, 2014 (UTC) *Another question: I know its gonna sound cliche and Noobish, but I want a Slayer to be my MC on here. Everyone hates them, but you know me "Mr. Devil's Advocate" and I find them very entertaining and interesting. In saying that, I was wondering if you could assist in thinking of a good element to use that's away from the norm (or if you have a list sitting about that works too :P). Master Dartz (Talk) 16:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC) You my friend are a MAGIC GENIUS!!! lol. Thanks a ton for the help!....though I feel like its gonna be like one of those mob deals where I'm gonna have to pay you my soul in the future :P Hope you're feeling better though, and thanks in advance for the Bankai equipment haha. Master Dartz (Talk) 04:22, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Others Thanks for the help, sorry for the trouble. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:53, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, I'm thinking of making a new magic, so I wanted to run it by you before I make it. I want to call it Druid Magic or Druidism Magic. Druidism Magic is about keeping the balance in nature, and their spells revolve around the sun and the moon. That's all I have right now, so is it okay if I make it? Howl1234 (talk) 01:18, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Howl1234 Re I'm gonna be honest with you on something. I DON'T and I mean DON'T Plagiarize whatsoever. I've been doing my articles from scratch using my own ideas. Now I can see how these are similar and I thank you for pointing it out, I'll have to take care of it later. Still, everything on this page is original. I haven't gone to any wikia as yet and I have been on this wiki all day. Ask any user, they'll tell you. I'm a good writer and good writers don't plagiarize. I respect peoples work and don't mess with them in any shape or form. Now, as I said I'll fix them tomorrow, it's like 11:00 p.m. over here. If you have any other complaints, please address it to me. Thank you :) Alpha Olphion (talk) 03:56, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Also, I know plagiarism is not acceptable here or on any wikia. I don't do it period.Alpha Olphion (talk) 03:59, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Kinda early here. Right now, I'm currently addressing the issues that you've pointed out to me right now. If you find anymore, please tell me on my talk page. Thank you Alpha Olphion (talk) 13:42, February 2, 2014 (UTC) The "Afterimage" was a DBZ concept I got, so I gonna leave that. Anyway, I'm just seeing the differences and I have to say Tsuruko's use and Dante's use are vastly different Alpha Olphion (talk) 15:17, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I'm a pretty good writer. But thanks for the offer. Maybe when it comes to creating magic that I can seek your guidance as I might create something OP and ridiculous XP I really appreciate your offer though, which I can take into much consideration. Alpha Olphion (talk) 02:59, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Gonna message you feedback on your idea in a bit. Also, good to hear. It's definitely one of a kind. 03:39:21 Tue sorry the blog isn't cooperating, and alright, I'll still call him a Shadow Dragon Slayer, but if the situation comes up, then he'll eat Darkness Magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Missed you >w< How's it going? Alpha Olphion (talk) 03:10, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, Per. It's just that some things came up today that I had to take care of, plus it's 6:00 a.m. over here, so I just got up DX If it wasn't for these things, I would've answered you sooner. Anyways, still loving Daybreak and as you know, I put it as a recommended read on Dante's section of Behind the Scenes. Glad to hear it comes out on Sundays, gives me something to look forward to on my weekends. Yes Per, I not only read DXD, I'm IN LOVE with the series XD Even when watching the anime in English and Japanese, I couldn't get enough of it. And yes, I do think that Ravel needs more screentime, especially when she has the potential to be stronger than her older brother. Xenovia is funny, in a weird way, especially when she tries to seduce Issei XD Also personally, it can go either way with Cardinal Crimson and Emperio Juggernaut. Remember, their powers cancel each other out. I would base their fight fighting skill and will alone, at least to me anyway. Well, it's good to see that you're doing well for yourself. Just make sure to survive the heat in 'straya, 'kay? Alpha Olphion (talk) 11:25, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments. I'm halfway done, with the first few arcs of your story. Vivian interests me a lot. Anways, moving on. My favorite Sacred Gear is the True Longinus, which I loosely based my Longinus off of. I don't know why, maybe because it's the original and the most powerful Sacred Gear. Hell, the only two that can possibly stand up to it is Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear. Also, after I finish Dante (probably today or tomorrow, if nothing comes up), I'll start immediately. Anyways, I gotta work on the other casts as well XP So.... a lot of users here have great articles, including you. I love to help you out in any way I can, appearances and all. Just the other day, I helped Ash with a character that he wanted to use but had no ideas for. So anytime, just come to me and I'll help :D I actually feel honored that an admin is asking me for help. Makes me feel kinda giddy on the inside XD Alpha Olphion (talk) 12:52, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Listen Per, I got something to do tomorrow. So don't expect to see me much on the site. Dante should be done in 3-4 days tops.... I can begin the story like around Tuesday or Wednesday, so thanks for understanding. Alpha Olphion (talk) 21:21, February 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL. Didn't know that. I mainly like Vivian because of her Solar Dragon Slayer Magic. It looks epic XD Still, the plotline is great. I don't which to like better Daybreak: A Different Perspective or Dawn. Ehhhh.... Let's say I equally love them both. Anyways, I have a lot of fights that I like. Azazel vs Leviathan, Issei vs. Sairaorg Bael, and of course the one you've mentioned, being in the top 3. But you what's funny I read and watched Negima manga, but I can't find inspiration. It's been a while since I've seen and read the series. Right now, I'm reading UQ Holder! the sequel, so I might have to backtrack if I have free time. Anyways, I'm forward to the surprise in Dawn and as I said I'll start the series as soon as possible. Can't keep the audience waiting, can't you ;P Alpha Olphion (talk) 14:33, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm i don't see any reason for people to be bothered. Though, I would highly suggest explicitly denoting it as a parody series -- since that's what it looks to be. A disclaimer like that knocks away any issues of people being bothered with a joking take on the ancient times with dragons. Anyway, it's a good idea, I like it. I was just watching the final Gintama movie (*sheds a tear*) and it reminded me how action in a comedy setting is refreshing. I'd just say don't force the comedy too much. That aside, I'll check it out when you make it. This reminds me that I should get back to my story, really should -- your work ethic with your stories is commendable. Also, I still need to see Inglorious Bastards. 18:10:13 Wed Hello, i would like to say that i was about to write the story background on why Natsu left the guild today but i can't because you8 deleted my page, i would like to say that i would have rathered you message me before hand just to change it because i would have and i would have put it as Natsu's son. could i ask is there anyway that i could get the information back on what i wrote yesterday in my guild because i do not have a second copy. i hope this doesnt sound like i am angry because i am not i would just like to say i would rather you message me first so themn i have chance to change because i have just lost work that took me five hours to do yesterday . Thank you. Ok and thanks and would i be able to do it as Natsu's Son who had a falling out with his father or something like that. (Guild Master Dragneel (talk) 10:50, February 6, 2014 (UTC)) Ok well i will have to rethink the whole guild and please don't delete the one i have just created for the moment i wwill change it i just have to go to my college lesson for a moment. (Guild Master Dragneel (talk) 11:00, February 6, 2014 (UTC)) Ok Thanks. (Guild Master Dragneel (talk) 12:07, February 6, 2014 (UTC)) Hey, I was wondering if you could take a look at my Guild now please, I have made it so then a guild member in the past was taught by Natsu and not actually realted to him in anyway, Please tell me if anything deffinately has to be changed please. Thanks if you can. (Guild Master Dragneel (talk) 13:11, February 6, 2014 (UTC)) Gintama was great imo. From start to finish, though one of the final "twists" became kind of obvious as it got closer to being revealed. But, that depends on the viewer, I guess. And thanks for the advice. I've got plenty of ideas and plans for Sanjo's story and the supporting cast around him, and I like them. It's just that for some reason I get apathetic of actually translating them to writing. Let's just say my story is supposed to be a lot farther ahead than it presently is. I keep them in a word document luckily, so forgetfulness isn't a threat. That aside, I do plan to watch Inglorious Bastards. Been planning to download and watch it. Not a big Tarantino fan, but it's Brad Pitt.....and I've been a big fan since seeing Fight Club (epic movie) and the Curious Case of Benjamin Button last year. Good luck with your new storyline plans. 15:49:54 Fri Double DS I'm not trying to rain on anyone's parade here or anything, but I've been seing a recent influx of characters just "being born" with a double-laced dragon slayer magic (ie. Fire-Lightning, Fire-Sky, etc.). So the question comes to mind, how is that even possible? Nowhere in the manga does it say that a Dragon can teach something like that, nor would it make sense to say that it would be plausible to learn from a dragon then have the lacrima from another Dragon Slayer magic implanted into the same person. The sheer train would probably kill both the mind and body. I think in doing the Dragon Slayer Magic like that cheapens it up quite a bit. Thewhoe point of Natsu doing it, was to have a way to fight against someone ablle to take down Makarov, not just to have some convient super skill. Besides, having the double DSM as the primary magic would probably make any fight said character was in, basically end in moments given the immense drain on the user's body, regardless of any possible "training". Maybe its just me, but i think you guys need to nip it in the bud before it starts to spread too far out. Well at least until the process of it is explained more in the canon. Master Dartz (Talk) 13:14, February 7, 2014 (UTC) is there a process for human to become a demon? Ok thanks and the characters that i have created so far are just my friends characters where they asked me to create them as they are now. Also could i please make some dragon slayers and some new dragon slayer magic. (Guild Master Dragneel (talk) 22:56, February 7, 2014 (UTC)) So its not something we cam do at the moment then?True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:45, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Highschool DXD Raw download If you feel like watching the raws, download is here : https://animetosho.org/view/high-school-dxd-novel-english-v1-10-n0m.497280 If that doesn't work, try here: http://www.baka-tsuki.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=61&t=4814 Yours truly ;P Alpha Olphion (talk) 03:47, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Also, Per, just to make sure, can I make a God Slayer for Erebus Alighieri. It's one of his two magics. Nothingness God Slayer Magic is the thing I'm making.Alpha Olphion (talk) 04:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Per-chan, I want to expand my Cookie Magic article and was wondering if you had any ideas? Thanks, Kazene Ame (talk) 22:39, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Dual DS Stuff So, tl;dr: magic council scientists reverse engineered what they saw Natsu do to allow "any" DS user to use dual elements with certain drawbacks to match. Basically, they're artificial dual dragon slayers? This basically a new magic? If I'm right, interesting. Is this necessary? I take it this is to add some more rules to the creation of Dual Element DS magic users since it's been pretty much free reign regardless of the explanation behind it. 00:37:45 Wed And it helps with just keeping up with canon in general. Well, this gets my okay as well then. 03:56:09 Wed Frankly, I haven't look into the Magic Rewriting project much yet, my apologies. 16:23:43 Wed Well Im having so, since some of my articles has connection with the magic in a way, so it will be hard [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 01:37, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Damon D. Draco , Honorium , Fairy Tail: Breakdown , Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic, Anorak And Zico said something about explaining it, well I said DS could have interior modified in something and Exterior in something, just to say :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 01:45, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Well I guess Shadow first instead of Fire, since he use more the shadow, thanks :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 03:54, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Consider the following Bad Bill Nye reference aside, I noticed you guys where revamping the rules for duel dragon slayer magic's and a thought occurred. I'm not asking to do this myself, but I was thinking it was something you guys should address. Basically how a person might have two dragon parents, one with a different element each that somehow combine into one form. don't know if you'd want to put a cap on it before it starts, but better to think on it before posting the new rules than after I figure. It's just a thought really, but if I've had it then I'm willing to bet it's occurred to others as well. let me know what you think. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:58, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure, just let me know what you need. Also, just to clarify, I'm not asking to make a character with two dragon parents, just thought it was something the admins should consider while on the topic of having double element dragon slayers. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:17, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, simplest explanation I can think of is that a person can only learn a single dragon slayer magic at a time, any more and the two will conflict an just not work. Basically giving them only one element, but two teachers worth of knowledge. However whatever element they didn't pick up would be predetermined for them, so they won't be able to absorb another. so for example, someone with a fire dragon parent and a sky dragon parent could have a single element, but their dule element would be limited to Fire/Sky. Another way to do it would be to have it that only similar elements can be melded into one with two dragon parents, so ice and water or air and lightning. Something to that effect I guess. That way it could be explained away as being a branch of their original power, not a whole new aspect of it. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:29, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per-ya, would u allow me to make a Lava DS? I'm going to make this one for Dragon Soul :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 00:59, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Japanese Name Help Please? Hey Per, this is Zeon. I'm creating a temporary team for my characters in a story I'm writing, and I'm wondering, when making a page for this team, should I go with it's direct Japanese name (Knave no Shinsengumi), or it's direct English name (Knave's Newly Elected Corps)? Normally I would go for English but I kinda like the sound of the Japanese name. Any suggestions? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 03:20, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks! :D [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 17:09, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks and no, I'm thinking on a 1st Gen! [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Surgeon of Death']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 16:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Magic Request I'm starting to come to you with alot it seems like now lol. Well I have another request if you dont mind. Would it be possible for you to conjure up a magic that deals with manipulating and/or creating disaters/catastrophes? Like summoning a plague of locusts or causing a rift in the earth to open up and swallow people in. Things like that really. There's a wide field of possibilities to be done with that and to my knowledge there isn't a magic on the wiki like it yet, so I figured it would be something a little different. :) Master Dartz (Talk) 13:48, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Lol sweet! I'll keep that in mind in case I have any other random ideas for magic :P But thanks in advance, go ahead and get some rest. :D Master Dartz (Talk) 14:54, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Though....could I make a variant of it that's just a Caster Magic as to avoid the whole aspect of the Take Over part? If not, that's cool. I can work with it either way. Thanks again. :) Master Dartz (Talk) 04:32, February 17, 2014 (UTC) HAHA well then sweet! I'll get to work on that in a bit. :D But sure I can look at some stuff. Though, what do you mean by revolutionizing magic?? O.o Master Dartz (Talk) 04:37, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey On chatango if u can come on BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 01:51, February 17, 2014 (UTC) It's cool. Again, i wasn't looking to make anything like that, I find the double element DS sort of out there anyways, figured I'd bring it to the admins while you where reworking it, so we don't get mixed answers later. Flame Lizard (talk) 23:47, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, in case I don't make it on when u come, I decided to redo Primal Magic into something known as Predator Soul, where the user is actually able to absorb a small portion of any magic, aside from holder, and take on a form or "Predator" that is best to handle the magic as well as negate it, thus making almost every magic nearly created to be at the mercy of the magic. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 23:57, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, could you jump on chat for just a second? Only a minute of your time. Northstar1012 (talk) 04:10, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Also, I see. Well, if you plan to ban him, give him a short one. It's his second offense, but I'd say give him one more final warning. I wasn't aware of this, so if you dealt with it last time, I'd rather leave the situation to you. 06:15:05 Wed